Wilderness
by gothina234
Summary: A hunt for a group of unsubs turns into a mission to find Reid and rescue him from men who can hardle be called men. One shot featuring Reid whump.


**Hey everyone, here is a little one shot for you all. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Please review.**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid stumbled slightly as he made his way through the wilderness with the sheriff that had invited them to the case. It disturbed him how horrible this case was. Eight victims had been found throughout the forest, each of them missing their flesh and parts of their body missing. The leads were slim and they were searching the large wilderness for any trail that the unsubs may have left. Reid felt relieved as they came to edge of the wilderness, he walked forward and found himself looking at a large waterfall. Looking across to the other side of the wilderness, he saw Hotch, Morgan and another officer emerge. Bringing out his radio, the sheriff spoke into it.

"You guys have anything?"

Reid watched as Morgan brought the radio up and spoke into it. "We got nothing so far."

Brutal pain ripped through Reid's leg causing him to scream, his body collided with ground as he felt pain through his entire leg as it buckled. He heard Morgan and Hotch call his name followed by a loud thud next to him. Panic came through him as he saw the sheriff next to him with an arrow through his chest. He was dead.

"Hotch! Morgan!" Reid shouted as he felt his body begin to move. It took him a moment to realise that someone was holding onto his ankles and dragging him. Clawing fruitlessly at the dirt as he tried to stop himself being dragged, he lost sight of Hotch and Morgan. He struggled viciously as someone placed a blindfold and gag onto him.

"Looks like we got a fighter," a male voice laughed next to him. The voice caused a shudder to run down his back. "He is gonna be fun to play with."

"You ain't playing with him," another voice came. "He is food. You bleed him till he dies and then we dice him. You got some sickness inside of you, Roy."

Reid froze as footsteps came nearer to him. Pain exploded at the back of his head and darkness engulfed him. He prayed that the team would find him before the darkness completely engulfed him.

**Morgan**

"Hotch, we need to get round and over there. We need to get him back," Morgan said angrily as he began to make his way through the wilderness, there was a nearby bridge and they needed to find it. "Hotch, we have to find Reid. He needs medical help. They shot a freaking arrow through his leg."

"We just need to get across the bridge and follow the trail. We will get him back. I sent Officer Prue to get help," Hotch said as they ran towards the direction of the bridge.

Morgan continued to run as he thought what had happened to Reid. They hadn't been able to get a clear shot at the unsubs. It was clear though that the unsubs were not afraid of killing law enforcement. He couldn't let anything happen to Reid, his best friend was now in the hands of sadistic bastards who had killed the sheriff. He hated having to watch Reid get dragged away from them.

**Reid - Twenty minutes later**

Reid forced himself to wake up, he pushed through the pain in his head and tried to ignore the wet feeling in his hair. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at a roof, his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He tried to move but realised he had been tied down to a bed, thick rope around his wrists and ankles. He moaned into the gag in his mouth as he began to struggle. He looked down and moaned in pain as he saw a blood soaked bandage around his leg.

"Look who is awake!" a voice called next to him. A middle-aged man walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Reid didn't recognise the man as one of his kidnappers. "Roy, why did you take this one? He ain't got nothing on him. Not much meat."

"Roy wanted him for some fun," another man said. Reid recognised him as the other kidnapper. Reid froze as he realised what they talking about, he pulled against his bonds only for his kidnappers to laugh at him. Kidnappers he knew were cannibals.

"He looks pretty and it has been too long," Roy sighed as he looked at Reid.

"No, Roy. I'm not having any of that. You bleed him and then you chop him. Mikey already started on the sheriff," the man said. Reid couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him as the man sitting on the edge of the bed grabbed his chin roughly and examined him. He took a deep breath as the gag got ripped from his mouth.

"Please, let me go," Reid pleaded.

"Why would we let food go?" the man chuckled before slapping Reid across the face. Reid cried out in pain as he felt pain rattle around his head. "We are going to bleed you and cook you up all nice. Family tradition each year ain't it boys!"

"Yeah!" Mikey and Roy roared.

The unknown man placed the knife at Reid's wrist and sliced across it causing Reid to yelp in pain, he yelped and pleaded as the man cut his other wrist. Reid watched as blood began to pour from his wrists.

"We like to watch them bleed slow," the unknown man smirked before getting off the bed, leaving Reid to bleed to death. A small bang came from outside catching the all the unsubs attention. Reid struggled to focus as he felt himself get weaker and weaker. He didn't want to die. Not this way. When he died, he wanted to be put to rest properly and peacefully. His vision blurred violently as he watched all four men rush outside. His head lulled to the side and his breathing began to slow as he felt blood continue to escape his body. He heard faint gunshots coming from outside. He didn't know how long the shooting went on for as he found his vision dancing with darkness.

Footsteps came rushing into the cabin but Reid found it hard to care. He just wanted to sleep.

"Reid! Reid!" Morgan's voice came from next to him.

**Morgan**

Morgan urgently untied Reid from the bed, he brought Reid into his arms and carried him out of the cabin and placed him on the ground. He ripped the belt from his pants and tied it around Reid's wrist. Hotch quickly passed him his belt and he proceeded to tie it around Reid's other wrist. He kept hold on Reid's wrists tightly to stop the blood as much as possible.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Stay with us. Help will be here soon, you just have to hold on," Morgan said as Reid's head rested against his chest.

"M'tired," Reid slurred as looked around sluggishly.

"Spencer, you need to stay awake for as long as you can. Help is almost here. Just hold on," Hotch ordered as he inspected the bloody wound in Reid's leg. Blood seeped from the wound. Morgan could tell by the look on Hotch's face that Reid was losing too much blood. The sound of helicopter filled the air causing Hotch and Morgan to both let out of small breaths of relief.

"Help is here, Reid," Morgan said before realised Spencer had slumped against him. "Reid?"

Morgan leaned forward and saw Reid was unconscious, his brown hair hiding his face.

"Reid!"

**One day later**

Reid found himself feeling almost weightless. A small beeping noise came from next him. He recognised the beeping as a heart monitor, he tried to open his eyes but couldn't.

"He looks so pale. Is he going to be okay?" JJ's voice came from next to him. He wanted to respond but his body wouldn't let him. He had no choice but to lay back and listen.

"He lost a lot of blood and is being given transfusions. He won't be walking for a while on his injured leg and his hands will be a little weak for the next week or so. We almost lost him," Morgan said. "You should have seen that place. It was something from a horror film. I don't want to think what could have happened to him."

"You got to him in time, that is all that matters," JJ said.

"They were going to eat him, JJ. Sometimes I wonder how humanity could ever be like this. I'm starting to struggle to see the good in the world."

"Morgan, you want to see good. Look on the bed. Spencer is the best kind of good in the world. He will need help though. He will struggle after what happened to him."

"I know he will, JJ. He almost died back there. Two of the men survived the shootout and are in a different hospital."

Reid decided he wanted to wake up, a few moments he managed to push through the heavy fog in his mind. "M-Mor-."

"Reid, it's Morgan. I'm here. Open those eyes for us."

Following Morgan's voice, he pushed through the darkness and opened his eyes sluggishly to see Morgan and JJ above him. "H-Hey."

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan smiled at him. "You gave us a scare."

"I'mmmm at the h-hospi-tal," Reid slurred at him. He cursed himself for being so weak.

"It's nice to see you awake, Spencer," JJ said happily before leaning down and giving him a small hug.

"The men," Reid whispered. "They were gonna-."

"Shhh..it's okay," JJ said as she stroked her hand through his hair. "Two are dead and two are in custody. You are safe."

"I was so scared," Reid admitted. "One w-wanted me because I was pretty. He wanted to huuurt me in the worst way."

"You are safe now, that is all that matters," Morgan assured him. "You just need to rest. You rest and we can talk more soon. We won't leave your side."

"Promise?" Reid sighed as he felt the strong pull of sleep, his eyes almost closed.

"I promise kid, just go to sleep and rest."

**A few days later**

Hotch closed the file in front of him, he couldn't focus on work when the youngest member of his team couldn't sleep. He looked up to see an exhausted Reid laid on the couch part of the jet, a pillow behind him and blankets wrapped around him. Hotch noticed a tear running down Reid's cheek and quickly made his way over to the couch. The rest of the team was sleeping.

"Reid, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," Reid said as he tried to hide his face.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong. Tell me now," Hotch urged.

"I feel stupid for saying this or even feeling like this. I can't get over being in that cabin. All the bloody flesh hanging from the roof and the way they looked at me. I'm an FBI agent and I shouldn't get scared."

"Reid, it's human to get afraid. You were almost killed by men who can hardly be called men, they were nothing more than animals. You're going to be out of action for a while. I would got scared being in that cabin and I'm going to be having nightmares myself about even seeing that place. Reid, don't ever think that being scared makes you weak because it doesn't. You need to sleep, you look exhausted."

"Can't sleep," Reid said as he shook his head gently. "I don't want to have any more nightmares."

"I'll sit with you and make sure to wake you the moment I see you having a nightmare. Go to sleep," Hotch said as he sat down on the floor next to couch. Reid settled into his pillow and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. It only took a few moments before Reid fell asleep. Hotch stayed on the floor and watched over Reid. He was a leader to the team and he knew Reid needed more than that. He needed a father figure. He need a family.

That was exactly what he had around him. A family ready to protect him.

**Please review**


End file.
